


Nepeta needs a bath

by Alwain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwain/pseuds/Alwain
Summary: Nepeta refuses to take a bath so Meulin steps in and takes charge. (humanstuck)





	

Nepeta had always had a thing with water and that thing was that she did not like it one little bit. For Meulin this meant that either she had to put up with a stinky twin or she had to bathe her herself. The weekly routine would start with the first and end with the second after Meulin could no longer put up with the smell. Sometimes she thought Nepeta enjoyed their weekly ritual of her hiding from Meulin until she was inevitably found and Meulin knew for sure that she had complicated feelings about the whole ordeal. 

nepeta had fitted herself snugly in the closet close enough to the kitchen to dash out for food and water and close enough to the toilet to alleviate herself of the byproducts of that food and drink. each dash was a dance with death through her eyes as if she were spotted she knew the gig would be up. She had made it most of the day before that fateful moment, as she slowly slid open the door she was greeted by a pair of feet and attached to those feet was a pair of legs wrapped in cute kitty cat tights that could only belong to meulin, in a last ditch attempt she pulled back on the door that was now struggling to move at all due to the foot blocking it, along with the hands holding both were attached to girl looking down at her.

The chase had started and ended before Nepeta was even out the closet As meulin was not only the faster of the two but also the stronger. She carried her struggling twin into the bathroom before locking the door and finally freeing her. The bath had been filled and soaped up releasing a plethora of odours. Nepeta rose her voice to protest but was drowned out by meulin "you know the drill neppy, just strip off and make this easy for the both of use" Nepeta happily rebutted "and if I don't want to?" Meulin rolled her eyes slightly, most of the time she was pretty happy and got along well with her sister but not now, now she had to be serious. "If you don't strip then I will have to strip you myself, like every other week" With a sigh nepeta put her arms up in the air "go ahead then." While nepeta most certainly did not love baths she did love her sister in more ways that she was comfortable with sometimes. With a bit of a struggle, Meulin stripped nepeta of the pyjamas she had worn for the last week straight, following that she began to strip herself. Nepeta could not help but stare at Meulin with a small blush on her cheeks, of the two of them meulin was much more developed and it was not much of a contest. Meulin was not overly curvaceous but Nepeta was incredibly petite.

Meulin did not even bother asking nepeta to get in the tub, instead, she lifted her up and got in with her. Their bathtub was especially big for this reason, it was still cramped but was big enough to allow them both to fit. nepetas cheeks lit up as Meulin squeezed up behind her not letting go of her. Meulin wasted no time before rubbing her sister over with a wash cloth, Nepeta moved her arms up ready just as Meulin was about to tell her to do it "you enjoy this don't you" meulin said with a sigh. Nepetas response was delayed as she tried to get her thoughts together having been too distracted by the feeling of her sister's breasts against her back "if I have to take a bath it might as well be with you MeuMeu." This had not been the response Meulin had been expecting and had made her think about the whole process they went through and why she did it. Her hand with the washcloth made its way to Nepetas small breasts seeming to triple clean every single spot on them much to nepetas pleasure and distress, her nipples were hard as her sister rubbed and lightly squeezed her breasts. "M-MeuMeu? what are you doing?" Meulin jumped back into focus feeling her cheeks going hot "i-i just noticed you seem to have grown a bit sis. c..." she stopped for a moment trying to collect herself and bring back her confident tone "can you turn around please, so I can get a better angle" nepeta obeyed and turned around trying to keep calm. Meulin couldn't help but look at her sister's body as if seeing it in a new light. Her hand with the flannel positions itself just above her breasts moving to her shoulders and up to her face. Her other hand is placed on top of nepetas head so she can move it and her own face moves it so she can get a better look. Her focus maintains for a good few seconds before she feels nepetas breath on her lips and suddenly all she can think about is her little twin sisters lips and how close they are to her own. As nepeta goes to speak she is once again interrupted but instead of Meulin's own words this time it is Meulin's lips as she plants a kiss*

Nepeta pulled away quickly her cheeks hot and her mind racing "w-what was that MeuMeu!?" she struggled to get her mind on track so she could think about what had just occurred. Meulin moved a bit closer with a gentle smile "don't worry neppy, I know how you feel about me and i won't tell anyone. I feel the same way. As nepeta remains silent trying to avoid eye contact blushing heavily meulins hand takes the cloth again and gives nepetas tiny breasts another clean very gently squeezing her breasts and erect nipples as she does. "you like it done you, but you like me doing it even more." Nepeta lets out a small squeak her voice breathy as she finally speaks up "yes meumeu, I really want you to touch me like that" with a smile Meulin moves her clothed hand down to clean nepetas tummy before going lower until she is just above her nook. Nepetas squeaks turn to moans as her twin sister gently cleans her nook. "Neppy, you look so cute when you moan" Meulin leans forward and kisses nepeta again still cleaning her. this time nepeta does not pull away. Meulin stands up and steps out the bath "i think that is enough of bathing" before nepeta can do anything meulin lifts her out of the bath and carries her to her room where she places her on the bed. Nepeta lies on her back looking up at her smiling sister who proceeds to spread her legs and give her nook a slow lick. nepetas back arched as she let out a long low moan to which meulin let out a giggle"how do you think your friends would feel if they knew you let your sister do this?" Meulin asked jokingly. It took nepetas mind a few seconds to respond "they would all be jelous" she responded breathily as meulin sat up slowly sliding her index finger into nepetas nook. Nepetas moans got higher and faster as meulin added a second finger and slowly moved them in and out. "i never thought i would get to make you moan like this neppy, your moans are so much cuter than i had expected" Nepetas hips push and pull against meulins fingers in an attempt to get more pleasure. Meulin again spoke up trying to tease her twin "are you a good little kitty?" she pulled her fingers out and stood up. "get on your hands and knees for me kitty." Nepeta gave a small nod and get into position her legs shaking slightly as she heard meulin get on the bed behind her and with a single thrust she feels a long strapon slide deep inside of her and feels herself pushed to the edge of an orgasm as her sister holds her position letting her get a feel for the toy.


End file.
